Instants volés
by Glasgow
Summary: Quelques moments clés dans la relation de John et Lestrade.


J'avais promis une fic plus joyeuse, la voici donc ;)

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

J'ai découvert l'homme derrière la fonction un soir glacial de novembre. Mon colocataire et accessoirement ami venait de se montrer particulièrement abject avec lui et il était parti en claquant la porte, tête basse et les lèvres tremblantes.

« Sherlock ! Merde à la fin ! Tu ne pourrais pas te montrer respectueux envers lui au moins une fois ?

- Il est tellement ennuyeux, lâcha le détective d'un ton las. Son aveuglement est lassant. Au moins, maintenant il sait à quoi s'en tenir. »

Ah ça, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Lestrade, au détour d'une conversation qui avait dévié je ne sais trop comment sur sa vie privée, niait être cocu alors même que tout son entourage, moi compris, savait à quoi s'en tenir, son épouse n'étant pas un modèle de discrétion. Pourtant, plus que de l'aveuglement, je pensais que le policier faisait surtout montre d'un déni tout à fait compréhensible étant donné la situation. Mais évidemment, demander de respecter cela à un sociopathe aussi génial que dénué de tact, c'était comme croire au Père Noël. Sherlock avait effectivement pris un malin plaisirs de démontrer au DI, preuves irréfutables et logique implacable à la clé, que Mrs. Lestrade allait effectivement voir ailleurs depuis un bon moment. Lestrade avait tout encaissé d'un bout à l'autre, même si un œil aussi exercé que le mien – l'avantage de profiter des enseignements de Sherlock – l'avait tout de même vu pâlir à mesure que son regard se voilait. Détails bien évidemment à côté desquels Sherlock était passé. Et cet homme là se prétends être observateur…

J'avais bien tenté de l'interrompre en vain, mais c'était finalement notre ami commun qui avait mis fin à la conversation en nous plantant là, ce que je ne lui reprochais certainement pas.

« Si tu es tellement préoccupé par ce qu'il ressent tu n'as qu'à aller le rejoindre », marmonna Sherlock avant de se saisir de son violon.

Je le fusillai du regard puis décidai qu'il avait raison. Si Lestrade ne pouvait guère compter sur l'amitié de l'un de nous deux, à moi de lui prouver qu'il avait au moins un ami sincère à Baker Street.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je trouvais le policier sur le perron de notre maison, une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

« Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté, dis-je lentement en m'approchant de lui, faisant référence au patch que je l'avais déjà vu porter sur l'avant-bras.

- Sherlock aura ma peau de toute façon, alors pourquoi me priver de ce vice d'ici là ? Ça ne rend l'agonie que plus supportable. »

Le ton était douloureux, et à cet instant je détestais Sherlock comme jamais.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il a dit inspecteur, tentai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait engageant.

- Ne vous excusez pas pour lui toubib, soupira-t-il en soufflant la fumée. D'ailleurs depuis le temps je devrais être immunisé contre sa méchanceté. »

Je méditais un moment sur cette réflexion tandis que mon compagnon continuait à fumer, l'odeur du tabac flattant agréablement mes narines.

« Vous savez, reprit-il subitement, le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Bien sûr que ma femme va voir ailleurs pendant que moi je me voile tant bien que mal la face. D'ailleurs la moitié du commissariat se fout de ma gueule dans mon dos depuis des lustres. A la dernière fête de Noël avec l'équipe elle a passé la soirée à allumer Anderson… »

Je hochais doucement la tête. J'étais présent ce soir-là et comme tout le monde j'avais pu assister à ce spectacle des plus déplaisants.

« Et maintenant elle se tape son prof de sport, acheva-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules dépité tout en jetant son mégot au loin. Et moi je fais comme si je ne voyais rien, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque. A quoi bon agir de toute façon ? Si je lui fais un quelconque reproche elle dira à raison que c'est de ma faute.

- Elle vous trompe inspecteur, m'obligeai-je à souligner gravement. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être votre faute…

- Vous plaisantez ? Et tout ce temps que je passe ici avec vous deux, à mon bureau ou sur une scène de crime quelconque ? Elle a raison, je n'ai pas été un bon mari. Toujours à faire passer mon boulot, et Sherlock dans une moindre mesure, avant elle. Tôt ou tard vous connaîtrez ça vous aussi, acheva-t-il avec lassitude.

- Le dernier en date m'avait demandé de choisir entre lui et Sherlock. Et je vis toujours ici, dis-je lentement, lui démontrant ainsi que je savais déjà trop bien à quoi il faisait référence.

- Oh, je ne savais pas que… Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas.

- J'en déduis que Sherlock ne vous a pas informé de mes préférences sexuelles, qu'il a évidemment devinées pour sa part en moins de deux minutes. Un progrès de sa part une telle discrétion.

- Ça ne servait pas l'une de ses enquêtes probablement, plaida l'homme en face de moi avec un petit rire. »

Soulagé d'une telle réaction, je m'autorisai à fixer son profil un instant. Il avait toujours l'air grave, mais au moins apparaissait-il un tout petit peu plus détendu. Une réelle satisfaction pour moi.

« Pour l'anecdote, ma première vraie dispute avec ma femme a eu lieu à cause du petit génie, s'exclama-t-il avec un geste de la tête vers les fenêtres de notre appartement. J'étais marié depuis un an à peine quand il est entré dans ma vie. Très vite j'ai pris conscience de son problème avec la drogue… Voulant à tout prix le faire décrocher je me suis quasi exclusivement consacré à lui des semaines durant. Avant ça je n'avais pas encore de cheveux blancs, acheva-t-il en recommençant à rire. »

Je l'imitai plus par sollicitude que réel amusement, probablement parce que j'étais touché par la confiance que mettait cet homme en moi, s'ouvrant ainsi sans retenu alors même que nous n'avions jamais été très proches.

« Il me tuera tôt ou tard, conclu-t-il.

- Et moi avec probablement. »

Il accueillit ma remarque avec un petit sourire affligé puis me tendit une main que je m'empressai de serrer.

« Merci doc, dit-il dans un souffle. »

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, je continuais à le fixer, attendant qu'il ne disparaisse tout à fait dans l'obscurité. Retournant ensuite à l'intérieur, je m'interrogeais sur cette bien étrange conversation, pas encore conscient qu'elle marquerait un grand tournant dans ma vie.

ooOoo

J'ai découvert que sa propre tristesse profondément me touchait quelques semaines plus tard alors qu'il neigeait sur Londres. Confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil, profitant de la chaleur d'un bon feu dans la cheminée et d'un thé, je suivais d'un œil distrait mon programme préféré à la télévision tout en tentant au mieux d'occulter l'odeur nauséabonde provenant de la cuisine, où mon colocataire menait quelques expériences de son cru.

Quelques instants plus tard je recevais l'un des coups de fils les plus bizarres de ma vie. Je marmonnai à mon interlocuteur que j'arrivais au plus vite puis enfilai mon blouson avant de quitter l'appartement, non sans lancer un "Je sors" qui resta sans réponse. Je n'eus guère de difficultés à trouver un taxi, à cette heure-ci les rues étant quasiment désertes. Et durant tout le trajet, qui s'effectua lentement du fait de la neige qui tombait sans discontinuité, je me repassais sans fin les quelques mots du barman qui venait de m'appeler. Je n'avais pas vraiment de doutes quant à l'identité de l'ami qui avait besoin de mon assistance à l'autre bout de la ville et n'en étais que plus inquiet.

Les criminels de tout poils ne faisant que peu preuve d'ingéniosité ces temps-ci, notre dernière collaboration avec la police remontait à un bon moment déjà, signifiant que je n'avais plus vu Lestrade depuis tout ce temps. Je lui avais téléphoné une ou deux fois depuis cette fameuse soirée où il s'était confié à moi, dans le but de prendre de ses nouvelles. S'il s'était montré satisfait de cette démarche, il n'avait en revanche pas été très prolixe. Ce qui m'étonnait d'autant plus quant à cette virée nocturne.

Comme prévu, lorsque que je poussais les portes du pub où j'étais attendu, c'est bien le policier que je reconnu, pathétiquement vautré sur une banquette dans un coin de la salle, semblant dormir. Avisant ma présence, le barman que j'avais eu au téléphone vint me rejoindre.

« Vous êtes John ?

- C'est moi.

- Merci d'être venu. Il a passé la soirée à boire avant de s'effondrer dans la position que vous voyez. J'ai voulu le mettre dans un taxi, mais à part des clés, quelques billets et un portable il n'a rien sur lui, pas de papiers… La seule chose qu'il a marmonné quand j'ai tenté de l'interroger c'est votre prénom. J'ai trouvé votre numéro dans son mobile.

- Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, confirmai-je avant de me diriger enfin vers mon ami, qui ne donna pas l'impression de remarquer ma présence.

- Chagrin d'amour, hein ? souffla le serveur en m'aidant à le mettre debout. Je les reconnais toujours. »

Je confirmai d'un vague signe de la tête, tout en maudissant la femme qui avait osé mettre mon camarade dans un état pareil.

Nous allâmes l'installer dans le taxi, dont j'avais demandé au chauffeur de nous attendre, puis je tentai, me rendant compte subitement compte que je l'ignorais, de soutirer son adresse à Lestrade. Il marmonna d'une voix pâteuse quelques mots que je ne compris guère, mais qui n'étaient certainement pas la réponse à ma question de toute façon, avant de perdre une nouvelle fois conscience.

M'installant près de lui en le couvant du regard, je demandai au chauffeur, qui nous fixait avec un intérêt certain, de nous reconduire à Baker Street. Le trajet de retour se fit dans le plus grand silence, la tête de mon ami reposant sur mon épaule, moi le fixant avec tristesse, et pas mal d'inquiétude également. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle, hormis une sacrée gueule de bois le lendemain, il n'empêche que je m'en faisais. Pour s'être mis de lui-même dans un état pareil, il encaissait nettement moins bien que je ne l'espérais les bouleversements de sa vie privée.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination je parvins à le réveiller suffisamment pour qu'à nous deux nous arrivions à nous traîner jusqu'à l'étage. J'allais lui proposer de passer la nuit dans ma chambre, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit alors que nous arrivions dans le salon, il grogna quelques mots dont je ne compris le sens que lorsque je le vis se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Et tandis qu'il se débarrassait de l'alcool qu'il avait encore dans l'estomac à défaut de celui qu'il avait dans le sang, j'éprouvais à nouveau une immense pitié pour lui.

Quand il reparut dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, s'il était plus pâle que jamais, il semblait malgré tout être un peu plus réactif que précédemment.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, penaud. Ce n'est plus vraiment de mon âge de me mettre dans un état pareil. »

Je l'invitai à s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé, conscient qu'il avait certainement besoin de se reposer. Il commença par refuser, arguant qu'il devrait plutôt rentrer, mais fini par céder devant mon insistance. En revanche un point ne trouva grâce à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas me priver de ma chambre et décréta être parfaitement capable de se contenter du salon pour passer la nuit. Ayant finalement trouvé un consensus donc, je m'autorisai à l'interroger sur les raisons de sa conduite présente. Pas en grand forme, il s'adossa au sofa et ferma les yeux. Je craignis un instant qu'il ne se soit endormi, mais il prit enfin la parole.

« J'ai mis ma femme devant le fait accompli ce soir. Elle ne pensait pas que je savais… Grosse dispute lors de laquelle j'ai eu la sensation de l'avoir moi-même volontairement poussé dans les bras de ce type. Elle est tellement manipulatrice, je devrais la présenter à Sherlock. »

Il lâcha un rire sans joie à cette plaisanterie qui n'en était pas vraiment une et je posai ma main sur son bras en signe de soutient.

« Nous allons divorcer, reprit-il avec amertume. Non pas que j'espérais que ça s'arrangerait, mais… j'ai encore du mal à me dire que c'est fini pour de bon.

- C'est bien normal.

- Sept ans foutus en l'air… »

Je tentais de le réconforter de mon mieux de quelques banalités maladroites durant les minutes qui suivirent, il me remercia sincèrement puis finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Un sommeil agité remarquai-je très vite, mais que je n'eus pas le cœur à interrompre pour autant. Je le recouvrai plutôt d'un plaid et quittait finalement la pièce après un dernier regard vers lui. Et tandis que je regagnais ma chambre je dus me faire violence pour ne pas songer à la sensation plutôt agréable qui avait jailli en moi alors que j'étais près de lui.

ooOoo

J'ai découvert que j'étais vraiment son ami un samedi soir de févier au cours d'un dîner. Depuis sa fameuse cuite, comme s'il en avait honte, il ne m'avait plus guère donné de nouvelles. Je ne le lui reprochais pas, même si le rôle de confident que j'avais tenu à deux reprises me manquait. A ces occasions j'avais réalisé quel homme bien il était et aurais voulu en apprendre davantage. Aussi avais-je été agréablement surpris en trouvant un mail de lui, dans lequel il m'invitait à dîner. J'éprouvais néanmoins une certaine déception en poursuivant ma lecture et comprenant du même coup qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée organisée pour tous ses amis et non un tête à tête comme je l'avais brièvement, et surtout naïvement, espéré.

Le jour venu, je fus heureux de voir qu'il allait mieux. Souriant, posé, amusant… En dehors des cernes autour de ses yeux, qu'il devait davantage à son boulot et à Sherlock qu'à ses problèmes de couple, il était à mille lieux de l'homme brisé dont je m'étais sensiblement rapproché quelques semaines plus tôt. J'avais appris par hasard quelques jours plus tôt, quoi que c'était plus certainement du fait des talents de commère de Donovan que du hasard, qu'il était en pleine procédure de divorce, ce qu'il semblait enfin vivre aussi sereinement que possible.

Durant tout le repas je participai allégrement aux diverses conversations, me réjouissant de cette bonne humeur qui régnait, et c'est même le cœur léger que je me fis un devoir de reprendre Sherlock chaque fois qu'il commençait à prendre l'un des convives, ou notre hôte lui-même, pour cible de ses démonstration infaillibles. L'image d'un Lestrade brisé sur notre perron était encore bien trop présente à mon esprit pour que je le laisse faire impunément.

Après un délicieux repas – je profitai de cette soirée pour découvrir également les talents culinaires du policier – je prétextai de l'aider à servir le café pour rejoindre mon ami dans la cuisine. Le regard que me lança Sherlock quand je quittai ma place ne me laissa aucun doute quant à ses pensées, il savait déjà, même mieux que moi, ce que j'avais sur le cœur à cet instant. Il ne dit pourtant rien et je fis de même.

Retrouvant Lestrade, je lui fis un compliment sur la nourriture, qu'il accepta avec un sourire épanoui.

« J'ai le temps de me consacrer à nouveau à mes passions, dut-il tranquillement.

- Ravi que vous ayez effectivement de quoi vous occuper, vous changer les idées… En tout cas ça fait plaisir de vous voir aussi bien après…

- A ce propos merci, pour votre présence ce soir-là. Je n'en suis pas vraiment fier… Je pense que j'avais besoin de toucher le fond pour réagir et faire ce qu'il fallait pour m'en sortir.

- Oui, j'ai appris que vous étiez en train de divorcer…

- Donovan n'a pas su tenir sa langue à ce que je vois. Je voulais garder ça pour moi avant que ça ne soit réglé, mais elle a croisé mon avocat récemment qui sortait de mon bureau. Elle n'a eu aucun mal ensuite à faire le lien semble-t-il, ce n'est pas un bon flic pour rien. Mais bon, ça m'évitera au moins l'inconfort d'une annonce publique finalement. »

Je hochai la tête, lui souriant tout en acceptant le plateau qu'il me tendait. Je me sentais étrangement bien à son contact, sans en comprendre l'exacte raison. Le regard entendu que m'avait adressé Sherlock quelques minutes auparavant me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit et je m'interrogeais sur son sens. Qu'avait-il compris que j'ignorais encore ?

Remarquant que mon ami me considérait avec étonnement, je décidai de remettre mes questionnements à plus tard et me composai une attitude que j'espérais plus naturelle.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix Greg. »

Mortifié d'avoir ainsi prononcé son prénom pour la toute première fois sans même qu'il ne m'y ait invité, je m'interrompis brusquement mais le regard encourageant qu'il m'adressa me poussa à poursuivre.

« Je veux dire, vous n'étiez plus heureux avec elle.

- Depuis trop longtemps, confirma-t-il en installant sur mon plateau plusieurs tasses vides tandis que le breuvage passait lentement dans la cafetière.

- Vous aviez tout intérêt à agir ainsi. Elle vous laisse l'appartement ?

- Apparemment elle attendait que je me décide à mettre fin à cette mascarade qu'était devenu notre mariage pour filer s'installer chez son amant. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle n'a pas pris la décision avant…

- Ce n'est jamais évident de mettre fin à plusieurs année de vie commune, même en sachant que c'est pourtant la seule solution.

- Probablement, conclu-t-il. »

Je le vis alors piquer un far et se détourner vivement.

« John, je voulais m'excuser… de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ces derniers temps, de ne pas avoir davantage répondu à vos messages. Je voulais traverser ça tout seul, parfois au détriment de mes vrais amis, dont j'aime à croire que vous faites partie. »

A cette phrase je me sentis rougir bêtement. J'aimais cette idée. Mieux, j'en étais fier tant j'estimais exceptionnel l'homme en face de moi.

« Ne vous excusez pas, dis-je sincèrement. Ce que vous avez traversé n'était pas facile, je comprends. Mais le pire est derrière vous à présent. »

Il hocha la tête et nous échangeâmes un regard intense qui me fit comme bouillonner de l'intérieur. Puis il me quitta des yeux pour aller attraper la cafetière, dont la préparation embaumait. Avant de quitter la pièce, sa main libre s'égara un moment sur mon bras et cette fois ce furent des frissons que je sentis me traverser de part en part. Ce fut un miracle que je ne renverse pas mon plateau.

ooOoo

J'ai découvert que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour lui un matin de printemps sur la plus sordide pourtant des scènes de crime.

Depuis quelques semaines nous nous voyions régulièrement en dehors des obligations professionnelles qui nous obligeaient à collaborer. Un verre dans un pub par-ci, un film au ciné par-là, des sorties entre amis que j'appréciais de plus en plus, tout comme Lestrade semblait aimer ma présence. Un jour, alors que je quittais le cabinet médical, Sarah – qui continuait à tenter de me séduire discrètement alors que je lui avais dit clairement ne rien ressentir à son propos – m'interrogea sur les raisons de mon air guilleret et détendu de ces dernières semaines. Si je ne fus pas capable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, je m'interrogeai ensuite sérieusement à ce propos. Sherlock pour sa part m'adressait toujours ce sourire mystérieux, et un brin moqueur, quand je partais rejoindre notre ami commun.

Du fait de ce nouveau lien entre nous, je ne m'étonnai guère lorsque c'est moi qu'il appela ce matin-là pour requérir notre aide sur sa dernière scène de crime. Je ne compris que plus tard qu'il n'avait pas voulu que Sherlock devine quoi que ce soit du tremblement de sa voix. Pour ma part je ne soupçonnai rien et c'est le cœur léger que je suivis mon colocataire à l'adresse indiquée.

Le quartier était sordide, la ruelle où était déployée une équipe de la scientifique et des policiers d'une saleté repoussante et la fine pluie qui tombait ne rendait l'ensemble que plus lugubre. Bref, le genre d'ambiance qui faisait sensation à être ensuite décrite sur mon blog, mes lecteurs étant manifestement amateurs de ce qui pouvait nous amener dans ces endroits qu'ils ne côtoieraient jamais. Pour parfaire à la sensation de malaise qui s'était emparé de moi à l'instant, nous fumes accueillit par un Anderson d'une pâleur cadavérique, qui ne songea à provoquer Sherlock. Avisant un bruit caractéristique, je vis à quelques mètres de nous Donovan, penchée en avant, une main appuyée au mur pourtant ignoblement sale, occupée à vomir. Je frémis à cette vision, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. A mes côtés Sherlock lâcha un grognement de mépris mais je le gratifiai d'un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de prononcer la remarque moqueuse qu'il avait certainement au bout des lèvres, pas le moment pour ça estimai-je.

Passant le cordon de sécurité, nous fumes rejoints par Lestrade et je compris en le voyant, si tant est que j'avais encore eu quelques doutes, que ce que je m'apprêtais à découvrir me marquerait certainement pour longtemps. Le policier nous salua rapidement tandis que je notais le tic nerveux qui agitait sa joue, le tremblement de la main qui tenait son calepin et sa peau aussi blanche que sa chemise immaculée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer.

« La victime a été identifiée, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée que je trouvais moins grave que d'ordinaire, presque celle d'un petit enfant. Lucy Welsh, huit ans, reprit-il en indiquant la forme que je devinais sous une bâche blanche. Je vous préviens, c'est moche. La raison de votre présence ici, il nous faut boucler ça rapidement ! »

Tentant de garder mon calme, je suivis Sherlock, qui n'avait guère réagi au discours du policier. Mon ami exposa la victime à nos regards et je frissonnais violemment, réprimant difficilement un haut-le-cœur, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. J'avais vu bien des horreurs à la guerre, mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à cela. Et tandis que Sherlock, inhumainement impassible, s'accroupissait près du petit corps qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain, je me détournai vivement.

« Sherlock, je… je t'attends plus loin, articulai-je avec difficulté.

- Je t'accompagne, souffla Lestrade. »

Et tandis que nous nous éloignions, Sherlock nous offrît son sourire le plus moqueur avant de se lancer dans l'examen approfondi de ce que je qualifiai pour ma part comme une vraie vision de l'enfer.

Lestrade et moi nous arrêtâmes une quinzaine de mètres plus loin et je m'autorisai à respirer vraiment pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

« Seigneur…, marmonnai-je. »

Rien de plus. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire de toute façon ? Mon camarade hocha douloureusement la tête puis extirpa un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche avant de se battre pour dompter sa main toujours tremblante et parvenir ainsi à faire fonctionner son briquet. Il m'avait avoué récemment avoir reprit cette mauvaise habitude en cas de grande tension, le moment était idéal pour cela approuvais-je en le voyant souffler la fumée âcre en fermant un instant les yeux.

« Ce mec est un robot, dit-il avec un signe de tête vers Sherlock. A croire que rien ne l'atteint.

- Le parfait sociopathe, confirmai-je en frissonnant. Il ne voit que le meurtre, l'énigme, certainement pas la gamine. »

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, lui fumant nerveusement, moi tentant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur.

« Tu as déjà dû en voir, non ? Des horreurs pareilles je veux dire, interrogeai-je finalement.

- C'est loin d'être une première, oui, mais… Je ne m'y fais pas. »

C'est à cet instant précis, le regardant écraser son mégot de la pointe de sa chaussure, entendant sa voix affligée, que je tombais irrémédiablement amoureux de Greg Lestrade. Cet homme qui avait dû voir durant sa carrière bien plus d'horreurs que je ne pourrais jamais en imaginer, qui avait côtoyé la merde humaine bien plus qu'à son tour, cet homme qui m'apparaissait d'habitude si fort quant il s'agissait de son boulot, cet homme à présent bouleversé par ce meurtre… Loin d'être blasé, habitué, il était humain, faible parfois… Cela me plut au-delà de toute raison.

« On va boire un verre ce soir ? demandai-je alors, résolu à tout faire désormais pour passer davantage de temps à ses côtés. Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. »

Autant au regard de l'horreur qui nous avait réunis là que de cette révélation qui venait de s'imposer à moi, continuai-je pour moi-même.

« Plus d'un même, dit-il, se forçant à sourire. »

Au loin Sherlock, égal à lui-même, nous faisait signe de le rejoindre pour nous exposer ses premières conclusions. La mort dans l'âme, j'emboîtai le pas à mon ami, remerciant le ciel qu'il soit près de moi dans un moment pareil.

ooOoo

J'ai découvert avec surprise que mes sentiments étaient partagés lorsque je me décidai enfin à faire le premier pas.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis ce meurtre que je ne parvenais toujours pas à oublier, l'assassin était derrière les barreaux et mes nouveaux sentiments m'empoisonnaient la vie. Je voyais toujours autant Greg et feindre de ne rien éprouver pour lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. D'autant qu'il était plus attirant que jamais. Définitivement épanoui dans son nouveau célibat, il avait commencé à prendre soin de lui, avait reprit le sport, affinant ainsi sa silhouette, et souriait constamment quand nous sortions, ce qui ne le rendait que plus séduisant encore. Et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à le trouver à mon goût, à plusieurs reprises j'avais remarqué effectivement diverses femmes, et à l'occasion quelques hommes, qui l'observaient avec attention. Conscient qu'il ne lui faudrait guère longtemps à ce rythme pour qu'il ne refasse sa vie, j'étais cruellement jaloux.

Un soir nous nous rendîmes ensemble à Regent's Park pour une séance de cinéma en plein air. En vérité le film annoncé ne semblait guère fameux mais le temps agréable se prêtait à ce genre de sortie. Alors que nous étions assis côte à côte à même le sol, occupés à bavarder gaiement, je remarquai bien vite deux jeunes femmes tout à fait ravissante qui ne quittaient pas mon compagnon des yeux. A nouveau je ressentis la morsure sourde de la jalousie ! Pourtant je dissimulai mon trouble au mieux, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Tôt ou tard, une de ces femmes me l'enlèverait, j'en étais certain et pourtant j'avais la conviction qu'aucune, aussi bien soit-elle, ne le mériterait vraiment.

Le film commença et bien évidemment, tout à mes pensées douloureuses je ne parvins à me plonger dedans. J'étais davantage occupé à concocter un plan d'action, espérant être capable ensuite de le mettre en pratique. Ainsi, au moment du générique si j'étais bien incapable de répondre à mon ami qui me demandait mon avis sur ce que nous venions de voir, au moins étais-je prêt. Enfin, autant que possible étant donné la situation. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer, remerciant en même temps la semi obscurité ambiante qui empêchait à Greg de voir l'expression de mon visage, et enfin je passai à l'action. Me rapprochant de lui, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en retour. Qu'il me gifle, me repousse ? Mais je n'avais en tout cas certainement pas prévu ce qu'il fit alors. Passant ses bras autour de mon cou, il répondit à mon baiser, nouant sa langue à la mienne.

Je perdis la notion du temps durant notre échange, le retour à la réalité en revanche fut nettement moins réjouissant. Gênés, nous échangeâmes un regard contrit puis mon compagnon me proposa de rentrer. A deux pas seulement de Baker Street, nous étions venus à pieds, aussi nous nous mîmes en route, marchant côte à côte, nous tenant volontairement à quelque distance l'un de l'autre, gardant les yeux obstinément fixés devant nous. Nous n'échangeâmes pas le moindre mot si bien que lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à sa voiture, garée le long du trottoir devant le 221b, j'étais passablement déprimé. Certes au moment où je l'avais embrassé il ne m'avait pas repoussé, mais sa froideur actuelle me faisait craindre le pire. Peut-être l'avais-je définitivement perdu en agissant avec tant d'empressement.

Enfin, alors que je craignais qu'il ne s'engouffre dans son véhicule sans un mot, il se tourna vers moi, m'adressant un sourire timide.

« Eh bien… je pense que je devrais te remercier d'avoir pris l'initiative. Avec moi ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps. »

Je m'autorisai un petit rire joyeux, sentant ma tension m'abandonner d'un coup. Respirer ne m'avait jamais paru plus facile qu'à cet instant.

« Toi aussi alors, soufflai-je dans un murmure, le feu aux joues.

- Bien sûr moi aussi. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Tu as été tellement présent pour moi, adorable… Ça fait des semaines que je cherchais le moyen de te le dire. Je suis pitoyable d'avoir dû te laisser faire le premier pas. »

Je m'apprêtais à le détromper quand il m'attira vivement dans ses bras sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Ce second baiser fut nettement plus intense et je sentis une puissante montée de désir brûler dans mes reins.

Nous nous séparâmes bien plus tard, après être restés un bon moment appuyés contre sa voiture, à nous bécoter comme des adolescents. Sur mon petit nuage, je ne pris même pas la peine de me dissimuler à Sherlock, qui me fixa d'un air condescendant lorsque j'arrivai à notre étage.

« Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à te déclarer finalement ? J'ai bien cru que nous n'y arriverions jamais, lança-t-il avec amusement. »

L'ignorant superbement, je filai vers ma chambre tandis que je recevais déjà un sms de mon désormais petit-ami.

ooOoo

J'ai découvert l'amour, le vrai, solidement blotti dans ses bras une nuit d'été. Greg et moi nous fréquentions depuis près d'un mois déjà, sans pour autant être encore allés jusqu'au bout sur le plan physique, nous contentant de flirter de façon un peu plus intense à chaque fois. Bien que très amoureux, j'étais surtout totalement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, contrairement à mon compagnon qui m'avait avoué avoir eu plus d'une liaison avec des hommes avant son mariage. Pour ma part j'avais découvert mon attachement au sexe fort assez récemment et n'avais encore jamais été capable de franchir ce fameux et dernier pas, la raison probablement qui m'avait empêché de vivre une relation vraiment sérieuse, en plus de l'omniprésence de Sherlock. J'aimais à croire que je m'étais préservé en sachant que ce n'était jamais la bonne personne. Je n'avais plus cette excuse désormais. Je faisais pourtant patienter Greg mais lui ne semblait guère m'en tenir rigueur, me confirmant du même coup que j'avais trouvé le bon.

Ce soir là nous étions particulièrement heureux tous les deux. Plus tôt dans la journée le responsable de l'abominable meurtre qui nous avait réunis quelques mois plus tôt avait été condamné à la prison à vie, pour une fois Greg et moi avions l'agréable sensation de réellement servir à quelque chose. Bien décidés à célébrer cette victoire dignement, nous dînâmes dans notre restaurant favori puis nous rendîmes dans son appartement. La présence de Sherlock empêchait entre nous tout moment d'intimité à Baker Street, aussi nous n'y restions que rarement. Et puis j'aimais son petit chez lui. Meublé avec simplicité mais un goût indéniable, c'était chaleureux, soigné, à l'image de son propriétaire, et je m'y étais senti bien dès ma première visite. Ici pas de mauvaises surprises en ouvrant le frigo ou le micro-ondes et, par-dessus tout, son odeur était partout, détail non négligeable dont je profitais à sa juste valeur lorsqu'il n'était pas près de moi.

Je me blottis dans ses bras, ravi de le voir si heureux. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement avant de nous diriger tout naturellement vers sa chambre. Rien n'avait été planifié, mais je sus à cette instant que je voulais me donner à lui sans restriction aucune. Il avait déjà mon cœur, c'était dans l'ordre des choses que je lui donne mon corps à présent.

Caressant le beau visage qui me surplombait tandis que nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre, je me réjouissais de voir ses yeux pétillants, son sourire tendre… Je me sentais plus amoureux que jamais. Nos caresses se firent plus ciblées, le désir montant rapidement. Se préoccupant toujours autant de moi, et confirmant du même coup que j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de l'aimer, Greg voulu s'assurer une ultime fois que j'étais définitivement prêt. Je lui souris, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes avant de lui répondre d'un ton aussi sûr que possible.

« J'y ai souvent pensé par le passé, même si je ne pouvais envisager d'aller jusque-là. Ici, ce soir, mais surtout avec toi c'est devenu une évidence. »

Ma voix tremblait un peu mais mon message semblait être passé néanmoins.

Et tandis que je me retrouvais blotti contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou tandis que nous reprenions lentement nos esprits après une extase que je n'avais jamais connu aussi fulgurant, je n'arrivais à me départir de mon sourire. Nous en avions fait du chemin depuis ce soir où il s'était confié à moi pour la première fois radieux. Je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleure conclusion à tous ces moments qui avaient conduit à nous rapprocher et pour les années à venir je ne voulais plus de changement, je voulais juste éprouver ce bonheur simple d'être à lui.

THE END.


End file.
